‘Additive manufacturing,’ or ‘3D Printing,’ is a term that typically describes a manufacturing process whereby a 3D model of an object to be fabricated is provided to an apparatus (e.g. a 3D printer), which then autonomously fabricates the object by gradually depositing, or otherwise forming, the constituent material in the shape of the object to be fabricated. For example, in many instances, successive layers of material that represent cross-sections of the object are deposited or otherwise formed; generally, the deposited layers of material fuse (or otherwise solidify) to form the final object. Because of their relative versatility, additive manufacturing techniques have generated much interest.